theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChuckyGaming12/The Last Journey
(It Starts with us at the Temple) Me:Guys Everything that happend since Days we will continue our journey next week Lincoln:I know Benny this is it.... (New Faces Come out) Lina:Where am i? Me:You're in our universe Nathan:Woah...... Lisa:According to the portal New faces will surely come out and there is 10% they have there own time machine but it got lost Me:Right... Lincoln:This is gonna be a Time Trouble Luan:(Laughs) Lincoln gets it! (Laughs) Lincoln:Ughhh Luna:Bro why does the girl look like Lincoln and Sam Mixed? Lina:Because I'm Lincoln and Lina's Son Lina (Luna Looks at Lincoln Angrily) Luna:You're not cool bruh Chris:Duuuuuude.....Relax Nathan:We got our time machine from Aunt Lisa (Lisa gets awkward) Lisa:I shouldn't believe that (Cuts To Us At The Loud House) Me:Ok since we're at the house we have to discuss the plan Leni:Plan?.....I remember my little self predicting the future (Flashback to Little Leni doing the floss) Little Leni:This is fun! Me:Leni Plan is not predicting the future Leni:Then what is it? Me:it's a detailed proposal for doing or achieving something Leni:Wow you're smart Me:I know..... Lana:Now can we discuss the plan please! Lola:PLEASE! Me:Hold up twins,don't make me a fast talker again! Lynn:I can talk fast right now! Cattalus:Benny's Toy can talk fast Me:Guys this topic is not about talking fast Jared:Then what's the topic? Me:The Time Travel..... Lisa:Oh....why didn't you say so..... Me:So we're going upstairs Lisa:Sure..... (Cuts To Us At Lisa and Lily's Room) Lisa:Ok Benny we're we traveling? Jonas:Funlands May:Boxing Match Lynn:Coool Skyle:Darklands Lucy:Great.....but there's no such thing as Darklands you just copied Jonas Lands Jonas:Ohhhhhhh Me:We're traveling to the future to tell what happend Lisa:Ok.... (We Travel to the Future) Me:Ok Let's see this one (We See Future Me) Future Me:This is it (I run to My Future Self) Me:Excuse me sir Future Me:Who are you? Me:Your Past Self Future Me:Ok what is it? Me:what happends in the temple Future Me:What happends in the temple is you have to find a mysterious boy and talk to him Me:That's all Future Me:Yes but there is 5 Multiverses Me:OMG.....What is it? Future Me:1800,80s,90s,2000's,2011 Me:So we're 6th Future Me:Yes Me:plus one equals seven i understand Future Me:I know now go back to your time before it's too late (We go back to our time) Me:Ok let's go to the temple fast! (We go to the temple) Me:But where is the mysterious boy? Nathan:he's at the upper left side but we have to push the rock Me:Let's Push it (We Push the Rock) Me:There he is! (We go to the mysterious boy) Me:Um Hello? ???:Hey Me:What's your name ???:Nothing Me:Are you lost? ???:no this is where i live Me:Ok (Cuts To Us At the Loud House) Me:Well we accomplished our mission Lincoln:Aweseome! Lina:But we have to go back to our time Me:Why? Lina:Time Paradox Me:Ohhh......Well Bye (Lina and Nathan go back to their time) Me:Well guys our journey's ending should we end it? Jared:No continue All of them:CONTINUE CONTINUE! Me:Fine our journey's continued All of us:YA! Me:Well See you guys Next Week (Credits like movie roll) Category:Blog posts